What Comes Between
by gedatsu-kitteh
Summary: ...we beat each other to a bloody pulp while searching our souls in desperate hope that we had the emotional strength to finally kill each other. …To finally end it. [ZADR]


**A/N: **Ok. So this was written about a year or two ago… so it's old. I edited it a little but… I dunno. You guys are the real editors wink constructive crit would be appreciated! **Keep In Mind: **When I started writing this story it was COMPLETELY random and it just kind of turned into Zim and Dib… so that's why Zim is a bit OOC with his speech patterns. Dib not too much though. So that's good. Hmmm… anything else…? Oh yeah! ZADR you guys so… yeah it's gay 3333 P Dib's POV btw…

**Touch My Heart**

By Gedatsu-Kitteh, Queen of da Jelly-Squids

My God he could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms. "I'll just wait right here till you're done being stupid."

A growl erupted from his throat. "WHY do you insist on following me ALL the time?!" He stepped closer, his arms in the air gesturing wildly. "WHAT do you WANT?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He squeezed his eyes shut before screaming into the sky. "My GOD I _HATE_ you!" He snarled a bit more then stared down at his boots, fists clenched tightly trembling.

I smiled. It was _so _him. So predictable. The one thing in life I knew would never change. I always felt ironically at ease around him; just knowing that he was there to insult, to bicker with. Though I miss the adrenalin rush I always got when we were kids.

"You try to hurt people." I uncrossed my arms shifting my weight onto one foot.

"They deserve it." His tongue was sharp and bitter and his scowl reflected in his voice. "And if I try and hurt people then why are you trying to help me?"

I placed my hands over my hips. "It seems like the moral thing to do." Though I hated him I couldn't let him sit in a scorched pile of wall bits. Oh yeah. Didn't I mention? He blew up his house, the moron. Sometimes I think he's more harmful to himself than to other people. But since his ego was already wounded I kept my mouth shut. Would he have been so generous in a switching of roles? Ha! He would have rubbed it in till it gave me permanent scars.

He rolled his eyes dryly and hissed. "Oh would you PLEASE stop trying to play the hero! Look at you! You save people everyday and they don't even notice! They don't even CARE! As a matter of fact they HATE you!" He screeched jabbing a quivering finger in my face. His bared teeth and pinning glare spelled out furious.

"W-well," I began weakly. That wasn't true… they just don't understand. They just… "Maybe one day when I save the world it'll be diff-"

"STOP! Just STOP!" He pushed two fists into the sides of his temples as if he had a headache and I shut my mouth immediately as his heated gaze pierced me through narrow slits. He breathed in and out heavily, his body shaking with every intake of breath.

This wasn't normal. A feeling of panic constricting my chest rose in the back of my throat attacking my heart along the way. I could hear the beat in my ears.

_Bmp-bmp_

"How could you possibly care SO MUCH about them?" He looked at his palm and my gaze fallowed watching fingers clench and release.

_Bm-bmp_

He finally squeezed his palm shut into a quivering fist. He hissed and turned his head to glare at me. "They do NOTHING for you…" I knew what he was going to say. I just wasn't ready to hear it. I wasn't ready yet…

"…While you give them your EVERYTHING every DAY! Can't you see you're trying to save a world that's already DEAD?!" The sudden volume in his voice made me jump.

_B-bmp-bmp_

My stomach hurt, my chest hurt, and my head felt like lead. Suppressed tears blurred my vision and I hung my head to my chest breathing in and out.

_Inhale._

_B-bmp_

It's not true.

_Exhale._

_B-bmp_

He's lying.

_B-bmp-bmp_

Not ready yet…

My voice came out small and hoarse. "Shut up." My head rose, glaring. "SHUT UP!" I smacked him across the face and the sound echoed. The vibrations jolting threw the air into my eardrums were disgusting. I immediately withdrew my hand, shaking with nausea. He turned his head slowly to face mine. His lips were pulled back in a horrifying snarl. The heat and intensity of his eyes burned me like nothing else had before.

Then he screamed. Echoing through the night like some kind of rabid animal. He pounced on me clawing at my face. We tumbled down together entangling our limbs as we beat each other to a bloody pulp while searching our souls in desperate hope that we had the emotional strength to finally kill each other. …To finally end it.

Who would stand over whose dead body? Whoever won would be justice. Whoever won would be the one who was right all along. Deep down… we both new the answer. But for neither one of us was it good enough.

Suddenly the struggling stopped.

Tense limbs collapsed and we got our answer. Even though we'd known all this time, we finally came to terms with each other.

I looked down at the face buried in my shirt.

"…They hurt you." It came out choked and hoarse.

He was crying.

"I-I know…" I was a bit taken aback. I had never even considered the possibility of someone like him being able to shed tears. Not to mention in public in front of someone who you feel threatened by. "…But… they don't matter."

I felt him stiffen against me. He knew and I knew that that was as much of a confession as any of us were willing to give.

Silence settled in between us; a tacit understanding. It was a while before it died.

I could barely hear his whisper.

"…You matter."

**AN:**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ew. No seriously eww. Oh god this makes me want to break out into song. Caaaaaan you feeeeel the aaaangst toooniiiiight!! I have to stop writing sad cheesy thingies. (

Bull crap title btw. Dx Review for the poor little kids in China who are in no way going to benefit from this.


End file.
